Currently, refrigerators and freezers are designed to comply with energy consumption targets that are enforced by regulatory agencies for both domestic and international markets. These energy consumption targets are consistently updated to ever more stringent values leading appliance manufactures to constantly improve their design through proper component selection, system optimization, and use of efficient controls. Ice dispensers are typically included in a freezer door, a refrigerator door, or a refrigerator compartment to conveniently provide ice to a consumer without opening of the freezer door. The chute that connects directly or indirectly to an ice receptacle in the freezer compartment has an opening through which the ice is dispensed to a consumer. A chute door typically covers the chute opening and should be designed to maintain as much of the cold air within and to prevent warm (relatively), moist air from entering the freezer or refrigerator compartment as possible while having the capability of dispensing ice through the chute on demand with minimum energy expenditure.